criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Study in Pink
A Study in Pink is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-second case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twenty-third case overall. It takes place in the Ivory Hill district of Concordia. Plot Upon receiving a report of a murder, Isaac and the player went to the Pistols & Petticoats office to collect the body of editor-in-chief Barbara Coldwell, who had been pushed out of the first floor office window onto the stairs. Mid-investigation, Evie, who wrote for Pistols & Petticoats, confessed that Barbara was in her office on the airship the morning before the murder, forcing the team to flag her as a suspect. Later, artist Callum Edwards asked to be locked up because he believed he was "cursed" after being suspected of two murders. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Barbara's daughter, Verushka Coldwell, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Verushka complained that her mother always controlled her. When she thought of marrying Callum (despite him not knowing about it yet), her mother said she was not allowed to marry until she was 25 years old. Angry, she pushed her mother out of the window of the Pistols & Petticoats office, killing her. Judge Takakura sentenced her to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Viola and the player talked to Katherine Woolf to ask for help in bringing down Malcolm Rochester's reputation. According to Katherine, Barbara might have known something regarding Malcolm because she based her stories on real political scandals. The three then went to her office and found Barbara's notebook, which (per Evie) seemed to suggest that Leopold Rochester knew something immoral about Malcolm. Upon interrogation, Leopold said that Malcolm was fond of visiting prostitutes. He directed the three to the Pistols & Petticoats office for photographic evidence. Upon finding the photo there, Katherine and the player first taunted Malcolm with the photo before Katherine went on to write the article. Meanwhile, Rose designed a body armor that the Squad could use in case of another assassination attempt and tested it successfully on Dick. After all the events, Chief Wright told the team that the backlash from the article Katherine published had the disgraced Malcolm resign from his position and had the anti-free press bill removed from legislation. Furthermore, Maddie informed the team that she and Charlie were engaged. The team then stayed on the lookout for any more of the Rochesters' plans. Summary Victim *'Barbara Coldwell' (found dead on the Pistols & Petticoats stairs) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Verushka Coldwell' Suspects VColdwellMOTPPC223.png|Verushka Coldwell GFarnsworthMOTPP.png|Ginny Farnsworth CEdwardsMOTPPC223.png|Callum Edwards EHollowayMOTPPC223.png|Evie Holloway CCastletownMOTPPC223.png|Cornelius Castletown Quasi-suspect(s) KWoolfMOTPQC209.png|Katherine Woolf RZhaoProf4MOTP.png|Rose Zhao RWellsMOTPQC223.png|Richard Wells LRochesterMOTPQC212.png|Leopold Rochester MRochesterMOTPQC223.png|Malcolm Rochester Killer's Profile *The killer eats sprinkle donuts. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer has read Components of Composition. *The killer wears a black hat. *The killer has an ink stain. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Street_Corner.png|Street Corner CrimeScene_Pistols_%26_Petticoats_Entrance.png|''Pistols & Petticoats'' Entrance CrimeScene_Pistols_%26_Petticoats_Office.png|''Pistols & Petticoats'' Office CrimeScene_C223_Victim's_Desk.png|Victim's Desk CrimeScene_Evie's_Library.png|Evie's Library CrimeScene_Evie's_Desk.png|Evie's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Street Corner. (Clues: Pendant, Faded Card, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Defenestration; Victim identified: Barbara Coldwell) *Examine Pendant. (New Suspect: Verushka Coldwell) *Inform Verushka Coldwell of her mother's murder. (Prerequisite: Verushka Coldwell identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pistols & Petticoats Office) *Investigate Pistols & Petticoats Office. (Prerequisite: Verushka interrogated; Clues: Torn Letter, Paper Bin) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Suicide Letter) *Analyze Suicide Letter. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Components of Composition) *Examine Paper Bin. (Result: Flask; New Suspect: Callum Edwards) *Ask Callum Edwards what brought him to Ivory Hill. (Prerequisite: Flask found) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Fan Message; New Suspect: Ginny Farnsworth) *Ask Ginny Farnsworth what she knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Fan Message unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sprinkle donuts) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Evie what she has to confess. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Evie's Library; Profile updated: Evie eats sprinkle donuts) *Investigate Evie's Library. (Prerequisite: Evie interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bust, Champagne Bottle) *Examine Victim's Bust. (Result: Graffiti) *Analyze Graffiti. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Callum Edwards about the vandalized bust. (Prerequisite: Graffiti analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Desk; Profile updated: Callum eats sprinkle donuts) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Callum interrogated; Clues: Notepad, Victim's Handbag) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Crystalline Substance) *Analyze Crystalline Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts; Profile updated: Ginny uses smelling salts) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Burnt Cake Topper) *Examine Burnt Cake Topper. (Result: Burnt Base) *Ask Ginny Farnsworth about the burnt cake topper. (Prerequisite: Burnt Base decoded; Profile updated: Ginny eats sprinkle donuts and has read Components of Composition) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Blue Substance) *Examine Blue Substance. (Result: Soap; New Suspect: Cornelius Castletown) *Talk to Cornelius Castletown about his knowledge of the victim. (Prerequisite: Soap identified under microscope) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Evie's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Metal Pieces, Faded Page, Safe Box) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Printing Plate) *Ask Evie about her plan to take the victim's job. (Prerequisite: Printing Plate unraveled; Profile updated: Evie has read Components of Composition and uses smelling salts) *Examine Faded Page. (Result: Cover Illustration) *Talk to Cornelius Castletown about "Hook, Line, and Sinker at City Hall". (Prerequisite: Cover Illustration unraveled; Profile updated: Cornelius uses smelling salts) *Examine Safe Box. (Result: Audio Cylinder) *Analyze Audio Cylinder. (09:00:00) *Ask Verushka Coldwell about her relationship with her mother. (Prerequisite: Audio Cylinder analyzed; Profile updated: Verushka eats sprinkle donuts, has read Components of Composition and uses smelling salts) *Investigate Pistols & Petticoats Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Trash, Smelling Salts Bottle) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Brooch) *Analyze Brooch. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a black hat) *Examine Smelling Salts Bottle. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an ink stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No News Is Good News (4/6). (No stars) No News Is Good News (4/6) *Talk to Katherine about the Senator. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News) *Investigate Pistols & Petticoats Office. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clue: Victim's Notebook) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Illegible Writing) *Analyze Illegible Writing. (09:00:00) *Ask Leopold Rochester about Malcolm Rochester. (Prerequisite: Illegible Writing analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Street Corner. (Prerequisite: Leopold interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Confront Malcolm Rochester with proof of his debauchery. (Prerequisite: Photo unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Rose about her plan to defend ourselves. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News) *Investigate Evie's Library. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Clue: Office Cabinet) *Examine Office Cabinet. (Result: Body Armor Plan) *Analyze Body Armor Plan. (06:00:00) *Test the bulletproof vest on Richard. (Prerequisite: Body Armor Plan analyzed; Reward: Bulletproof Vest) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is based on "A Study in Pink", an episode of the British television series ''Sherlock''. **The title of the episode is in turn based on Arthur Conan Doyle's novel A Study in Scarlet, which features the first appearance of famous fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. *This is one of the cases in Mysteries of the Past in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This case, Let Me Down Gently, The Higher You Rise and The Witching Hour are the only Mysteries of the Past cases in which the murder weapon is an action. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Ivory Hill